


Swap

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: A new student enters the scene of the Trainers’ school.





	Swap

Roleswap

Lack-Two brushed the dust off from his shorts as he stared coolly at the students of the students of the trainers’ school.

“Could you introduce yourself to the class Lack-Two?” asked Cheren politely. Lack-Two nodded.

“Hello, I’m Lack-Two. My partner is Dewott and the rest is classified information.” he said bluntly. The class broke into whispers about his unusual behavior. He gazed ahead of him. 

“Can I go back to my seat now Mr. Cheren? The rest of the class is certainly ready for the day,”

“Of course you can Lack-Two, anybody want to have Lack-Two sit next to him?” Cheren asked as Lack-Two looked over the students once again. A seemingly timid hand raised into the air. 

“Ah, Whi-Two?”

“Y-yes sir!” Whi-Two proclaimed. All the boys glared at Lack-Two, as Whi-Two was the most desirable girl in the school. Her shy and timid demeanor attracted most of them, which she used to her advantage. 

“Maybe this will finally be the Team Plasma boy…”

Lack-Two scoffed and sat down next to Whi-Two, making sure the locket was kept safely in his pocket.

“You seem popular,” Lack-Two observed.

“Y-yeah, I don’t know why though…” Whi-Two replied, playing with her hair. Lack-Two’s gaze softened ever so slightly.

“I see.” he concluded, nonchalantly toying with the locket in his pocket.

“Bullseye.” was the word that echoed in Whi-Two’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this stay a oneshot or should I turn it into multiple chapters?


End file.
